1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spin-transfer magnetic memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a spin-transfer magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), write and read operations are both carried out using a direct current. For this reason, there is a problem that a bit write error occurs in a read operation. At present, the spin-transfer MRAM has a problem that a write current is large. In order to solve the foregoing problem, write easiness of a magnetic film, i.e., damping constant is set higher. However, in this case, the foregoing write error frequently occurs.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0214834 is given as this kind of the related art.